Need To Be Next You
by ako-si-feeYoWnah
Summary: [post-hogwarts] i suck at summaries, but here it goes anyway: when Ginny reveals something quite unexpected to Harry, both their lives turn upside down. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it? (hhr & dg)


Disclaimer: All these lovely characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. feeyownah starts bowing down to JKR shrine Please don't sue. Feeyownah has a ridiculous fear of lawyers, even though her Dad is one.  
  
A/N: This fic is a revised version of a fic that I posted about two months ago. This will focus more on the H/hr ship. Don't forget to review! :p  
  
**_Chapter 1: Not My Day  
_**  
Hermione listened vaguely to her boss, Katie Bell. The latter was talking about a vacation to some tropical island. _Who's going on vacation?_ Hermione wondered. But then again, _who cares?_ She tossed the idea to the back of her mind and stared at the picture frame on Katie's desk. It was a wizard photo of Katie and Oliver Wood. The photo was taken during Oliver's seventh year. They were both grinning happily, waving at the camera. Then Hermione remembered something she read from a wizard tabloid, 'Quidditch Star Oliver Wood was rumored to be engaged to his girlfriend'. Only family and friends knew that Katie was Oliver's girlfriend. Hermione shifted her gaze from the photo to Katie's left hand.  
  
_Uh-Oh._  
  
"... So I'm putting you in-charge for the next six months" Katie grinned. Good thing Hermione was seated because she would probably be lying on the floor, unconscious. Being in-charge for six months is great. But being in- charge in an office full of dunderheads for six months is far from great. "B-but why me? Why not... Lavender?... or Alicia?" she sputtered  
  
Katie sighed. "Since you're the only witch in the office that can tell the difference between fact and fiction" Hermione sunk lower in the chair. _Why me? _"Katie, are you really sure about this? I mean, I'm not really..."  
  
Katie waved her hand dismissively. "Don't even think about it, Hermione Granger. I remember you when we were still at school, and I have to say, you really are one of the most diligent witches I know" Hermione blushed at the compliment.  
  
Then Katie took several folders from her drawer and gave it to Hermione. "Here are the outlines I want for the following issues. I don't want a 'Rita Skeeter' running the paper. Got it?" Hermione nodded weakly, taking the folders from Katie. Then she stood up and headed to the door.  
  
As she twisted the brass door knob, she turned around and asked "Katie, exactly when are you going to be on leave?"  
  
"Starting tomorrow"  
  
**At The Scarlet Café in Hogsmeade  
**  
"...so I said 'oh my gosh! Are you really?' And she said 'yeah and it's so gross' and ...Hermione? Are you listening Hehllooow!?!?! earth to Hermione, come in Hermione" Ginny said, snapping her well-polished fingers at Hermione.  
  
Hermione broke out from her dazed look. Ginny Weasley, who was sitting at the chair in front of her, stared expectantly at her. "Sorry Gin... " Hermione said softly. Then she took a sip from her hot butterbeer while Ginny continued talking rapidly about a stinksap incident that happened during her healer training.  
  
_'Not paying attention... this is starting to become a habit'_ Hermione thought.  
  
Then the door of the café opened, making the small bell, that hung by the door, tinkle. Harry and Ron just came in. Their coats were drenched and wet. They took it off and headed to Ginny and Hermione's table.  
  
Hermione watched as her two best friends walked towards their table. Over the years, Harry was no longer the skinny and scrawny little boy she knew in first year. He has grown taller and was leaner. And on his forehead was the scar that would forever be a memory of the Dark Lord.  
  
Ron, however, was lankier than ever. His trademark Weasley hair was ruffled and messy, making him look like an overgrown teenager.  
  
Ginny squealed in delight at the sight of her boyfriend (Harry). Harry gave Ginny a big bear hug and kissed her sweetly on the cheeks. Then Harry and Ron sat down.  
  
"Harry, you're wet" Ginny said worriedly, touching Harry's shirt. "Part of the job, Gin" Harry replied, smiling faintly. Then they engaged in one of their mushy-mushy talks, making Ron and Hermione feel awkward and out of place.  
  
Then Hermione faced Ron "Are they always like this?" Ron rolled his eyes and said loudly "All the time".  
  
Ginny playfully punched his brother's arm and said "shut up, Ronald". Ron feigned a pout "Ouch Gin, that hurt"  
  
For the next 2 hours, their conversation was all about the quidditch cup results, Ginny's healer training, Fred's upcoming wedding, Ginny's new owl, cauldron thickness (apparently, Percy's report is now a huge issue in the wizarding world), Ginny, The Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Ginny...  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel envious of her best gal pal. She's happy for Ginny, but couldn't Harry stop talking about her for at least 24-hours? _Ginny and her perfect life. Urgh._  
  
It was already past 8:00. The gang paid for their meal and stood up from the circular wooden table.  
  
"I'll walk you home, Gin" Harry offered. "Oh Harry, it's alright. My flat is just a couple of blocks away. And besides I'll be apparating" Ginny declined.  
  
Ron yawned loudly "Yeah, I better go. I promised Luna I'll be home early"  
  
"Oh, say hi to Luna for me" Ginny added. "Yeah, sure" Then Ron apparated.  
  
"Are you sure, Gin?" Harry made sure one last time "I'm not really in a hurry to go home" Ginny shook her head and said calmly "Harry, Don't worry, I'll be fine"  
  
Harry looked a little hesitant "Fine. But call me via floo when you get there, okay?" Ginny nodded and said "Of course"  
  
Hermione found their little chat annoying and pathetic. _Ginny lives in Hogsmeade, she'll be fine! But what about me? I live in muggle London, doesn't anyone care if i get home safely? No._ Hermione thought, annoyed.  
  
Then Harry faced Hermione and asked "How 'bout you, Hermione?" Hermione managed to smile and said "I'll be fine, Harry"  
  
"If you say so" Harry said "Well, I better be off. See you ladies later" After that, he apparated.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were the only ones left in the café. Ginny looked around and sighed "This really brings back a lot of Hogwarts memories"  
  
_Oh yeah, memories about you and Harry snogging_, Hermione smirked "You really think so, Gin?"  
  
"Of course. See that table over there?" She pointed at a small circular table by the window. "That's where Harry and I had our first date" she said, with a joyous glint on her brown eyes.  
  
_How could I forget? I was the one who suggested it to Harry! I was practically the one planning your whole date! _Hermione nodded and said "Yeah, I remember that"  
  
"Of course you do, if it weren't for you, Harry and I won't be together"  
  
"Well, I think we better get going" Ginny said, grabbing her purse from the table. "Yeah, me too" Hermione agreed. "You're going to be apparating, right?"  
  
"No, it's a lovely night and my flat's just around the corner, I'll be fine" Ginny replied, looking out the window.  
  
**At Hermione's flat in London**  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her. Then she tossed her purse to the maroon couch and looked around. Her flat was cozy and just right for her. Everything was in place and neat. Then she took off her shoes and placed it on the rack.  
  
Next, she went to the bathroom and took a long hot bath. When she got out, she snatched her robe from the hanger then stared carefully at her reflection on the bathroom mirror. She frowned at herself. Her brown hair was still frizzy and bushy, framing her fragile face. But on her chocolate- brown eyes, there was a noticeable sparkle that makes her stand-out in a crowd. Then she shook her head and sighed.  
  
Then the envy she felt earlier that evening was burning again. Ginny, the Mary Sue reincarnate.  
  
Hermione exited the bathroom and went to her bedroom. She put on her nightgown and lay on the bed. On the bedside table, was a picture of the trio. They were all waving happily at the camera. It was took in their first year, on the last day of term. _Before Ginny, it was only me, Ron and Harry. Both of them were always there for me. But now, that little hooch is stealing my Harry away from me! Trying to break up the three of us, that's what she's doing. _Hermione thought. Then slowly she drifted into peaceful slumber.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER  
**  
A/N: This chapter sucks... but the following will be better if you review! ! !  
  
Up next: Is being in-charge of The Daily Prophet head office really that bad? What do you think could ruin to Ginny's _oh-so perfect life_? And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it?


End file.
